Stand My Ground
by Tonya95
Summary: What if Montgomery didn't have to go out the way he did? Spoilers for season finale "Knockout"


**A/N: This is a songfic based off of the song Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. It's such a good song and fits amazingly with the hanger scene from Knock out.**

**Disclaimer: I usually find these increadibly stupid to add mainly because obviously it's FANFICTION! If I owned Castle I'd be writing real episodes instead of this. But because of how I used the entire monologue for Montgomery I feel I need to say that none of the show/charaters are mine. **

I never figured he'd come back, threaten my family, I was sure he was gone for good until Kate Beckett joined the force. She was determined, like no one I'd ever seen, her mother was murdered and she wanted vengence, it was in her eyes. If only she knew, it never would have happened if it wasn't for me. I had grown to care about her, seeing Beckett as part of my family. Then Richard Castle came into the picture, all he was, was a know it all writer, at first but I could see him as a great addition to the team and he was a great partner for Beckett.

_It's All Around  
>Getting Stronger, Coming Closer Into My World<br>I Can Feel That It's Time For Me To Face It  
>Can I Take It? <em>

Now I'm waiting in the hanger where we first found the stolen helicopter, Kate's on her way, she doesn't know what kind of danger I'm putting her in, but when it's done I hope for her to be safer. I've said my goodbyes, and I don't plan on making it out alive, I have to face the horrible mistake I made when I was a rookie following around two misguided cops. Kate apears from behind the plane.

"Captain? Captain?"

"Over here" I say, and walk forward. Her phone beeps once and there's a knot in my stomach, I know somehow she knows because her face turns from the trusting one I've always seen to one she puts on while interviewing a suspect, there's no trust in that one and it pains me to know I caused it. Kate immediatly see's my loaded gun and expects the worst. Her hand slowly reaches for her own gun.

"Put the gun away, Roy." She says firmly.

"Kate I'm not going to jail for this I can't put my family through that."

"Why?"

"I was a rookie when it happened Kate. McCalister and Ragland were heros to me, I believed in what we were doing. We were just going to snach Polgoti that night, Bob Arman wasn't even supposed to be there. Arman reached for my gun, that's when I heard the shot, I didn't even know it was my gun until Arman went down. Then McCalister pulled me into the van, I remember him saying 'it's okay kid it's not your fault, happens in this town everyday.' McCalister and Ragland tried to drown it, but not me. I put it all into the job Kate, I became the best cop I could be. And then when you walked into the 12th, I felt the hand of God. I knew he was giving me another chance, and I thought, if I could protect you the way I should have protected her..."

"Did you kill my mother?"

"No that was years later, but she died because of what we did that night."

"Then who killed her?"

"I don't know how but somehow he had figured out what we had done. But he could have turned us all in, instead he demanded the ransome money. He took that money to become what he is, and God forgive me, but that may be my greatest sin." I raised my hands up asking God to forgive me.

"Give me a name. You owe me that Roy."

"No Kate, if I give you a name I know you, you'll run straight at him. I might as well shoot you where you stand."

"That's why you brought me here isn't it? To kill me?"

"No, I brought you here to lure them." I whispered

"You baited them?" Her expression came back a little to the one I knew there was trust there and I wasn't going to let it go. A black van drove closer the headlights turned off

"And now they're coming, I need you to leave. They are coming to kill you and I'm not gonna let 'em, I'm gonna end this."

"I'm not going anywhere, sir."

"Yes you are. Castle get her out of her." I had ordered Castle knowing how much he loved her and he was the only one she would go with.

"Captain I..." Castle started to argue

"Don't argue thats why I called you, get her out of here now!" I yelled under my breath as much as I could.

"Captian please just listen to me, you don't have to do this" she pleaded.

"Kate..." Castle started.

"No, please, no! Sir, I forgive you, I. Forgive. You." And I was glad she meant that but I had to end this.

"This is my spot Kate. This is where I stand." I said looking her directly in the eyes

"No, No sir please you don't have to do this."

"Castle get her out of here, now!" Castle picked her up and had to drag her out of the hanger she was kicking hard trying to get free. Screaming, until the door closed and her sounds were muffled. She was safe.

_Though This Might Just Be The Ending  
>Of The Life I Held So Dear<br>But I Won't Run  
>There's No Turning Back From Here <em>_  
><em> The van stopped and Lockwood steped out followed by three of his men.

"Where is she Roy?" Lockwood questioned

"You can't have her."

"I told you it's her, or your family." He pointed. "Don't be stupid. You can't hide her from us, from me." He threatened

"You got that ass backwards can't hide from me." I said blank faced. I raised my gun and shot the three men behind Lockwood just missing him, as he dived behind the plane. I heard another shot and a sharp pain shot through my shoulder as I fell back. Getting up, I held me gun out ready for another shot aimed at Lockwood. That's when I saw his reflection in the window of the plane, standing right behind me. I turned to face him, he looked me directly in the eyes, his gun aimed at me, mine at him. Face to face, a shot went off both off us unmoving like a game of chicken.

_I Just Know There's No Escape Now  
>Once It Sets It's Eyes On You<br>But I Wont Run  
>Have To Stare It In The Eyes<br>_

And Lockwood fell to his knees bleeding out. I put my gun in my holster still smoking from the shot of the bullet that ended it all.

**A/N:Sooo? What did you think, good ending? I'm starting this new songfic challenge it's a list of 100 songs to write fics about This being my first one I feel pretty good about it! Also if anyone saw the season finally of The Mentalist you might notice that scene is pretty similar. I'm absolutly in love with the way the mentalist ended their season it was such a great scene! Anyway Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


End file.
